I Am Seven
by Miklusca
Summary: Set after the movie. After a fight with Mustang, Ed runs off, only to be captured by a depraved alchemist. The alchemist does something that never thought possible, he turns Ed into a live human homoculus. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. **

**I AM SevenSummary: Set after the movie. After a fight with Mustang, Ed runs off, only to be captured by a depraved alchemist. The alchemist does something that never thought possible, he turns Ed into a live human **

**Note1: First thing: No sex. This will make is so no one will read, but I don't want to write screwing for : I changed a lot from the series. Ed and Al stayed and destroyed the gate on this side. Wrath, Izumi and Envy didn't die and Ed is still with the military, but Al stays mostly in Resembool for school. Also I made Ed taller, about the same height as Mustang. It's been a year from the movie. **

**Note 2: It's been awhile so please be gentle.**

**ChapterOne**

** Ed sighed and looked glumly at the dark cloudy sky that threatened to pour out rain at any moment.'Why does Mustang want me to come to the office? I gave him the report from my update mission from Yowswell, so what the hell does he want?'**

** With another sigh Ed entered the building and trudged down the hallway to Mustang's office. With a groan he opened the door and walked in. Breda, Fuery and Havoc looked up, smiles on their lips as the grumpy blonde went up to the desk."So what did you call me for? I gave you the report so what more is there?" Asked Ed. **

** Mustang looked up with bored interest and rubbed his neck."Well you didn't tell me why you spent an extra day there." His dark eye quirked up and smiled. "Were you getting lucky with a local girl?"**

** Ed's eyes bugged out and his cheeks flared red. "Of course not! I'm not a horn dog like you who humps ever women's legs!" The blonde yelled with sharp teeth and Havoc and Breda laughed."What the hell is so funny!?" Ed demanded and this time Mustang chortled and stood up as Riza walked into the room.**

** "It's funny because you're 19 and still a virgin." Mustang, Breda and Havoc laughed while Riza sighed and Ed fumed in embarrassment. **

** "Well I think it's a good thing that Fullmetal is waiting." She said and the laughter died.**

** "Thank you Hawkeye." Ed said and Mustang frowned. **

** "Well then why don't you do the honor and pop his cherry." He said smugly.**

** "You're disgusting sir." Riza growled, earning looks of surprise. **

** "What did you say?" Mustang warned and Ed stood in front of her.**

** "She said you are disgusting. You really changed since I came back." The two glared and Mustang spoke.**

** "Well maybe that's because you came back." He said. "Maybe we were better with you gone. Maybe you should have stayed in that other world or better yet stay dead." All went quite and Ed stared back in shock, tears threatening to spill out. **

** 'He...he wished I would have been dead? I...I thought everyone was happy that I made it back.' He thought.**

** "So now you realize how worthless your return is." Mustang said coldly.**

** "Fuck you!" Ed yelled and ran out.**

** Riza came to her senses and punched the one eyed man, sending him into the wall behind his desk. "How could you say that!? It's not Ed's fault that you lost your eye, that the other world invaded or that your wages got cut while your workload as increased!" She yelled and picked him up by the collar, shaking him.**

** "That was pretty harsh." Havoc said.**

** "Teasing him about being a virgin is one thing, but saying that he should have stayed dead is another." Joined Breda.**

** "I hope Ed's alright." Fuery said looking out the window as the rain started.**

** 'Shit. I know everything that happened isn't Fullmetal's fault, I know. I just can't control my anger around him anymore.' Mustang thought and stood with a groan as his faced throbbed. "All of you are right." He said. "Okay, lets go and find him."**

** "And you apologize." Riza said and with a nod they headed out.**

** Ed ran through the darkened alley crying, the rain drenching him completely. 'That bastard! If he wants me gone so bad I'll go. I'll quit and go back to Resembool.' Through the rain and tears he didn't see the plank wood coming and was knocked out. A dry chuckle rose from the darkened corner and dragged the unconscious alchemist off.**

**TBC...Maybe **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mustang sighed and felt his mood shift from concern to plain worry as they scoured the city. So far Edward was nowhere to be found and the rain was washing all signs of the boy.

'Fullmetal where are you? I'm sorry…just be okay.' He thought.

"Sir, we've been looking for hours and the rain isn't helping." Riza said. "We should wait until morning so we don't catch our deaths out here."

With a reluctant nod Mustang ordered them to go home and get some rest. He watched his men leave and followed Riza to HQ.

"Sir you should go home…and I'm sorry for hitting you. It was unbecoming of a lower officer." She said bowing after entering the building.

Mustang gave a humorless chuckle. "I deserved it. I was being an asshole and Fullmetal didn't deserve it." He said. "Well lets go home and get dry."

The two left to their own respectful homes and warmed up for the search in the morning.

Meanwhile Edward groaned and slowly opened his eyes, only to see a dimly lit room. ' Where am I?' He thought and winced as his head flared with pain.

The room was dark and smelled musty like an old basement, it was small and from what he could tell had no windows.

"Ugh…" Ed groaned trying to stand, but noticed he was tied up and his hands in vices to keep them separated.

"Damn. How do I keep getting in these situations?"

A door opened and a man came in with a lit oil lamp and Ed took in the appearance of the skinny man.

The man had medium height, ashy skin, lanky poorly kept brown hair, sunken lightless brown eyes that stared at him and the smell coming from the strange man almost made him gag.

"I see you're awake boy." He murmured, his voice sounded like a cross between raspy death and pure insanity.

"I'm not a boy. I'm a state alchemist you nut so you better let me go!" Ed warned and the crazy man laughed, sending unwanted chills down the blondes spine.

"I know who you are Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric." He snickered and Ed growled, though he felt more scared than anger.

"Than why did you take me!? As far as I know I haven't done anything to you!" Ed yelled and cringed as the guy caressed his cheek. "Don't touch me sicko."

"But you're so beautiful." The man murmured and Ed swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Don't you dare think of touching me like that you fucking lunatic!" Ed yelled and squirmed against his bonds. 'Whoa! This is bad. Really, really bad.' He thought and the man stood.

"I may be crazy, but I wouldn't do that. As for your other question, I took you so you can be my new experiment." The man said.

"I am not a guinea pig you asshole!" Ed yelled and grunted as a fist smashed into his cheek, blood dripping from his lip.

"I've had enough of your vulgar mouth." The man hissed and took a piece of cloth from his pocket. After gagging Edward he took a paper out with a transmutation circle on it.

'An alchemist!? This mental case is a alchemist!?' Ed watched as the man put some old metal fragments onto the paper and transmuted a knife.

"What…what are you doing?" Ed stuttered around the gag as the man approached.

"Well I need to get you out of those wet cloths." He said matter of factly and Ed struggled as his cloths were cut off, the knife knicking his skin and getting blood on the fabric. The man left him naked on the cold floor as he went to get replacements. The man came back and Ed grimaced as the man dressed him, the knife left on the side as he buttoned the black silk pajamas.

"Now get some sleep boy, the experiment will be tomorrow." The man left, locking the door behind him.

'Well shit! What am I going to do now?' He thought and the ran continued outside.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Morning came and the search was in full swing with Mustang in charge. After not finding the blonde at his house, the panic became that more real and now their search focused on the alley's. Some went around asking if anyone has seen him, so far so such luck.**

"**We'll find him sir." Riza said. "He's probably just cooling off somewhere."**

"**I hope you're right." He said and Fuery ran up.**

"**Brigadier General sir, we found something!" He yelled and they ran to an alley where Falman was standing. By his feet was a pile of cloths…Ed's cloths.**

"**What the hell!?" Mustang yelled and picked up the articles. Everything was there, brown coat, pants, boots and even underwear. **

"**It looks like these were cut off." He growled. "It's safe to say Fullmetal's been abducted.**

"**Sir…there's blood." Riza stated and Mustang saw the smears of red, this only pissed him off more.**

"**But why cut Ed's cloths off?" Fuery questioned and Mustang closed his eye.**

"**Oh…oh god, you don't think…?" Fuery began.**

"**No! Nothing like that will happen to him!" Mustang yelled.**

"**So now we're looking for a naked and injured Edward." Havoc said and eeped when a dark eye glared at him.**

"**All right our search is going to focus on warehouses, abandoned buildings and houses. Falman contact the others and tell them where and what to look for." Mustang ordered and Falman left after saluted.**

"**Sir should we call Al about what going on?" Riza questioned.**

"**No, not right now. I think it will be better to search first and if we can't find him today then I'll call Alphonse personally." Roy said and then ordered everyone to clear out and search the buildings specified.**

**Meanwhile Edward was awake and groaned as the man came in with a smile.**

"**Well good morning." He said and received a glare. "I'm going to remove your gag and binds, if you yell or struggle I will kill you." He held up the knife to show he was serious and boy did Ed believe the guy would do it.**

**After the gag was removed as was the vice and binds Ed rubbed his flesh wrist. **

"**Now don't be trying alchemy either." The man said and made the blonde stand.**

"**What are you going now?" Ed asked, his voice hoarse from not being able to drink for hours.**

"**Well you need to get a bath, then the experiment will begin." The man said and Ed almost stopped.**

"**I don't need a bath." He said. 'What a sick ass.' **

"**Of course you do, but I already told you I'm not a molester." The man said.**

"**No just a kidnapper and nut job extraordinare." Ed snapped and received a punch.**

"**Be quite now." The man growled and dragged him to a bathroom where a bath was already drawn. Ed pushed the man away when he started undressing the blonde, this earned him a hit to the stomach and another to the face.**

"**If you don't stop I'll remove your automail and then kill you!" Ed stopped and let the man take the pajamas off him, his face flush and nose bleeding.**

**After getting a nudge to get in Ed growled and sat in the warm water. It actually felt good, but he wouldn't say that to the whack job.**

"**What's your name anyways?" Ed asked, almost afraid the man would hit him again.**

"**Finally being friendly are we?" The man chuckled, all anger gone from his face and manic eyes. "Well you can call me Joachim." He started to wash the blonde who squirmed but didn't move as the knife was put in his line of sight on the toilet.**

"**So what is this experiment?" Ed asked. 'Couldn't hurt to ask.'**

"**Well my dear boy, since you're being rather nice I'll tell you. I'm going to turn you into a Homunculus."**

**Ed's eyes bugged out and stared and the man in horror.**

"**You can't I'm not dead!" the man just chuckled.**

"**You'll be the first live human one. I've tried many times but all of them died during the transmutation." He said. "But I know you'll turn out perfectly."**

'**Damn it, I should just attack him. I can't have him doing that!' Ed thought and was tugged to get out. After he was dried Ed made up his mind and punched the man Joachim.**

'**I may be naked but I'm safe.' He thought as he ran through the hall. A light came behind him, a stone projectile hitting the back of his head and knocking him out.**

"**Now, now. That wasn't nice." Joachim said with a bloody lip and picked up the naked alchemist. 'It's time.' He thought.**

**TBC**

**I'm a tease, sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"**Sir we have searched all warehouses and found nothing. Riza said. "Also there's only a handful of houses left." Breda joined.**

"**Okay we'll split into groups. Havoc, Hawkeye, Fuery, Breda and myself will inspect the house on the east side. Everyone else pair up and search the others." Mustang ordered.**

"**Can't we take a break, it's already turning night." Havoc whined and his collar was grabbed.**

"**If you want to wait while Fullmetal is molested, raped or killed be my guest, but I'm searching that goddamned house!" Mustang shoved him and got in the car to go to the house in question. Everyone else including Havoc piled in and they were off.**

**Meanwhile in the basement Ed was placed in the center of a transmutation circle. It looked like the one for human transmutation, but with the Ouroboros in the center as well and seven symbols of sin.**

**Joachim smiled and caressed Ed's cheek and hair, enjoying the feel of the soft texture. A sound from upstairs made him stop and a frown replaced the smile. **

**Mustang and gang swarmed inside the building and checked all the rooms. They entered a small dark room and Havoc turned on the light.**

**Mustangs eyes fell on a pair of wrist vices and ropes and he knew.**

"**Fullmetal is here somewhere!" He yelled.**

"**But the rooms are clear." Havoc said.**

"**The basement!" Riza yelled and they raced to the last door. With a kick it was broke down and they filed down the stairs.**

**There in the candle lit basement was the missing alchemist, naked and lying facing them on a transmutation circle and that sent a horrified chill down Mustangs body.**

"**Fullmetal!" Mustang yelled, running forward, but stopped when a man stepped from the darkness. He stood on the other side, behind Ed and crouched down.**

"**Stop it right there!" Riza yelled, raising her gun.**

"**No one is going to stop my experiment." The man smiled and Ed groaned, looking up.**

"**Mustang?" He questioned and before anyone could move Joachim activated the array.**

**Ed screamed and the group was pushed back by the swirling purple black energy.**

"**Edward!" Mustang yelled. 'Damn it! I can't get to him!'**

"**It's working! It's working!" Joachim cackled. Ed's screams stopped as did the light.**

**Everyone looked up, but couldn't see anything through the dust. Joachim laughed manically and moved to the from, facing them.**

"**I did it! I made the first live human homunculus!" **

**Mustangs eyes went wide and went to snap his fingers, but was stopped when a blade impaled the mad man from behind.**

"**What…are…you…doing?" Joachim rasped and in a quick move his head was severed from his body, blood gushing from the body as it fell.**

**Everyone stared in horror as the dust settled and out walked Edward who chuckled darkly.**

**He was no longer nude, instead he wore a black tank that went above his navel. Black ribbon like material was laced around his automail arm and black shorts that had the same ribbon covered his legs. Around his belly button was the Ouroboros with seven symbols of sin.**

**Mustang gasped and came to Ed's face. His hair was still blond, but with black streaks and blowing freely. Black vine like tendrils covered the right side of his face and neck and his eyes were the same golden, but with a purple ring around them.**

"**Fullmetal?" Mustang questioned. "Ed…Edward?" Fuery gulped.**

"**I am seven." Ed spat, his voice laced with venom. "I am all seven sins of humanity." With a clap he blasted a hole through the wall and ran off.**

**All were too shocked to speak or move and Edward escaped.**

**TBC**

**I forgot Armstrong. -_-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Everyone was back at HQ and Armstrong was filled in after coming from a mission.**

"**I thought homunculi couldn't perform alchemy." The large man said.**

"**Well Fullmetal is still human so I assume that's why." Mustang said, obviously depressed. "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been such a bastard."**

"**Sir…" Riza began but he waved her off.**

"**So what are we going to do about Ed? I mean he's one of those things and he killed that man." Havoc said puffing on a cigarette. **

"**You're really pissing me off today Havoc." Mustang growled and the other man held up his hands in defense.**

"**But sir what are we going to do?" Fuery asked quietly.**

"**We are going to find him and turn Fullmetal back to normal." Mustang said.**

"**How are we going to do that?" Breda asked.**

"**I don't know yet, but I think I need to tell Al and perhaps their teacher about this." Mustang said. "They both could be of some help."**

"**It's pretty late, they're probably sleeping right now." Falman said and Mustang sighed.**

"**Fine I'll wait until morning. Now we should all get some sleep so we'll be rested for what's to come." Mustang said.**

**Everyone slunk home quietly in the dark night, trying not to think of what they may have to do if Edward can't be turned back.**

**Meanwhile Edward sat on the cement floor of one of the abandoned warehouses and growled.**

'**They'll be after me for sure, especially since I killed the fucker that did this to me. I mean I'm Edward Elric, State Alchemist…NO! I'm seven!'**

**Confused thoughts raced through his head and felt like punching something.**

"**Well, well if it isn't pipsqueak." A voice came and Envy jumped out. "Hey squirt, long time no see." He grinned, but it wore off after taking in the other's appearance.**

"**What the hell happened to you?"**

**Ed growled again and stood, Envy's eyes nearly bulged at the sight of the Ouroboros.**

"**You died!? God damn it I wanted to kill you!" Envy yelled.**

"**Shut up Envy, I'm not dead!" Ed yelled back. "And besides my name isn't pipsqueak or squirt, it' seven."**

**Envy frowned, he knew that that meant and didn't like it. If Ed had the power and strength of all seven homunculi than he knew he didn't stand a change against him. **

"**Well…what do you mean you're not dead? A homunculus can only be born that way." Envy said.**

"**Not me. Some asshole turned me when I was still alive, so I killed the bastard." Ed laughed and Envy smiled.**

"**Well this is more like it." Envy chuckled. "How about we team up then?"**

"**Hmmm. I don't know…brother." Ed said and Envy huffed. "What? Well we are, at least half anyways.**

**Crossing his arms Envy huffed again and turned away. "That was when I was human." He sated and Ed shook his head.**

"**No you will always be a brother…if only a crossdressing one." Ed smirked and Envy growled. **

"**You shit! Gah, why am I even talking to you!?" Envy yelled.**

"**Well why aren't you attacking?" Ed smiled.**

"**Because I have better things to do!" Envy lied and ran off.**

'**Well wasn't that fun.' Ed thought and laid down on the concrete floor. Sleep overcame him and he snored into the night.**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

In Resembool the phone rang in the Rockbell residence and Winry picked up.

"Rockbell Automail."

"This is Brigadier General Mustang." Mustang answered. "I need to speak with Alphonse." Immediately Winry knew something was wrong.

"Is Edward ok, did something happen?" She asked.

"All I can say is that he's not hurt, after I talk with Al he'll tell you." Mustang said.

"Al, Mustang's on the phone for you." Winry called and Al ran in. He took the phone and cleared his throat.

"Good morning Brigadier General." He greeted warmly.

"Al I wish it was good." Mustang said.

"What's wrong? Brother's not hurt is he?" Asked in a scared voice.

"No he's not hurt, but something did happen." Mustang said and proceeded to tell Al what happened.

"How is that even possible, it's human transmutation!" Al exclaimed.

"What did Ed do!?" Winry shouted and Al ignored her for the moment.

"I have no clue, but we're looking our for him and we'll figure out how to change him back." Mustang sighed. "Al you don't have to and I hate to ask, but can you come to Central to help us?"

"I'm coming! He's my only brother and I owe everything to him." Al said.

"Good. Now I'm going to call your teacher Izumi Curtis and see if she and Wrath can come as well." Mustang said.

"I'll call her, she still hates the military so I think It's best I do it." Al said and Mustang agreed. After hanging up Al told Winry and Pinako the news.

Meanwhile in Dublith the phone rang at the Curtis home and Mason answered.

"Is teacher there?" Al asked.

"Al! How have you been?" Mason asked.

"Not now Mason! I need to talk to teacher!" Al yelled and Mason's eyes bulged out.

"Okay, okay! Geez. Izumi!" Mason hollered and she took the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Teacher! Something horrible has happened to brother!" Al panicked.

"What happened to Edward!?" She demanded and he told her what Mustang told him.

"I'll come. Don't worry, we'll get him back somehow." She promised and hung up.

"Sig, Wrath…I mean John we're going to Central. Ed needs our help." She said and they began to pack.

TBC

Yes I had Izumi name Wrath, John.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Edward was bored and needed something to do, so after stealing some cloths and making the black markings disappear he started walking around Central, thinking of things to do. Part of him yearned for destruction and death while the other fought desperately to hold it back.

'It isn't fair. Fucking 'God' sure has it in for me doesn't the bastard?' He thought and kicked a discarded bottle.

It didn't matter he was wanted…again by the military and he wasn't eager to be found, unless he wanted to be. With a sigh he looked around, taking in all the happy couples and children walking about.

'Ungrateful fucks, they don't know how good they have it. They just walk around all happy with smiles and arrogant auras. Pisses me off. Oh how I wish to destroy them, to wipe their muckidy muck faces into slaps of meat against the concrete, but NO this fucking voice inside my head stops me. I need to get rid of it so I can finally be free.' He thought.

"Ed? Edward Elric is that you?" Ed looked to the voice and saw Russell and Fletcher Tringham walking towards him.

"Brother…something's wrong. Look at his eyes." Fletcher said, clutching the elders arm. Russell stopped and took in the changes as well.

"What happened to you Ed?" H asked and Ed smirked.

"Nothing. I'm fine, don't worry about it." Ed grinned.

The two brothers looked at each other nervously, they obviously weren't stupid and could tell something was going on, but didn't know what.

"O-okay." Russell stuttered. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Just walking around." Ed said, adding a purr and the elder Tringham blushed.

"Brother I'm going back to the hotel, this is scaring me." Fletcher said and ran off.

"Well looks like we're alone." Ed said and Russell started walking with him.

"He's just not use to seeing you like this." He said.

"What do you mean? I am the same as I've always been." Ed replied, the smirk back on his lips.

"Since when do you have black streaks in your hair and violet in your eyes?" Russell countered.

"It's not important, now is it?" Ed asked, his voice and eyes hypnotizing the other man.

"Uh I guess not." Russell said, his mind clouding over and felt as if he was being pulled by an unseen force.

"Good." Ed purred and took Russell's hand, leading him to an empty alley.

"Ed?" Russell managed to mumble out.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Ed said, feeling the lust part of him coming out. "All I want is a kill." He said and pulled the other man into a passionate embrace, claiming the others lips in a dominating crush.

TBC

Short I know, but I just wanted to put this seperatly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Russell groaned , waking up disorientated and in a place he didn't recognize. It appeared to be a warehouse with a bed in it and he was naked. He hissed at the pain in his backside and remembered, he had sex with Edward last night. Russell found his cloths an preceded to dress, careful of his sore ass and scratch marks on his hips.

'Where is he?' He thought. "Edward?" He called out and limped around the abandoned place.

"What's the matter kitten, was I too rough on you last night?" Edward chuckled, walking out of the shadows and Russell blushed.

"Uh no, it was great, but…why?" Russell asked and Ed pondered.

"I don't know, maybe you're just too sexy." He purred and the other boy went more red.

"…"

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything, but you should go to your brother. He's probably worried about you." Edward said and gave him a kiss.

"Shit! I forgot about Fletcher!"

"Well It's hard to remember anything with a dick up your ass." Edward laughed and Russell groaned. "Just go." With that Russell ran off, well hobbled off.

'Hehehe. I believe I was a little rough with the boy.' Ed thought and wondered off.

Meanwhile Al, Izumi, Sig and Wrath…er John arrived at Central Headquarters where Mustang and company greeted them.

"Sir has Ed been seen since…that day?" Al asked.

"No I'm afraid not, but we'll branch out and start asking everyone in town." Mustang said grimly.

"At least he didn't try killing you." Wrath…John said. (I'm still going to call him Wrath.)

"Hopefully he still has most of his conscience." Hawkeye said.

"But he did kill that man that did this to him, so…" Izumi trailed off and everyone knew what she meant by that. If Ed killed one human so easily with enjoyment who's to say he won't do it again.

"I don't think brother will go around killing." Al said.

"Al we don't know that for sure, he was changed so don't think he'll be completely the same." Mustang said, though it pained him to say so.

"Whatever." Al sighed.

"Well we should start, it's going to take awhile to question the people, even with our manpower." Hawkeye said and with a nod from Mustang, Havoc left to deploy officers to begin searching.

"Al you better be ready for anything, Ed may be your brother, but that doesn't mean he'll hurt with the state he's in." Mustang warned and Al nodded.

"Don't worry about me." He said and they left as well.

Meanwhile Ed walking around, after eating a huge meal he didn't feel like doing anything. I guess it was the gluttony and sloth part of him coming out right now.

'At least I'm not into greed mode right now.' Ed thought and chuckled to himself as if he made a joke. So far envy, lust, gluttony and sloth appeared, well maybe pride for making Russell moan like a bitch in heat the night before.

'I wonder if I could get little Fletcher as well? He is a cute little kid…' Ed's thoughts stopped as bile rose in this throat.

'No that's too disgusting, he's too much like …' Ed frowned, remembering Al, his little brother.

With a growl he stopped thinking about the Tringham boys and his own brother, it was making him weak and he did not like feeling weak. Ed grunted as a guy nearly knocked him over and glared.

"Watch we're you're going kid!" The large man yelled.

"You're the one who ran into me asshole!" Ed shouted back and the man grabbed his shirt.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do little man?" The man laughed and Ed grinned. In a blinding move he transformed his arm into a sword and cut the man's arm off. The man screamed, falling back and held his stump. Everyone in the streets screamed, running away from the scene.

"Fucking people." Ed said and tossed the lifeless limb away and tried walking away when a bullet rang out. Ed looked around and seen Mustang with Hawkeye, Izumi, Wrath and Al.

"Brother…" Al gasped.

"Ed…" Izumi cringed at the man who was obviously now dead.

"Ooh. Are you going to shoot me Riza?" Ed cooed and ignored the others.

"Uh…you're sick." Wrath said and felt like hiding behind his mother.

"Oh shut up, you killed Lust so don't go preaching to me momma's boy." Ed growled and stepped forward.

"Don't move Edward!" Hawkeye warned. Ed smirked and ran forward, knocking them down.

Mustang raised his glove, ready to snap when Ed kicked him into the wall of a nearby building. Al stood up and felt horror soak into his very being, but grabbed Edward, putting his arms around his waist. Ed went rigid and his eyes huge.

"Get away from me!" Ed yelled and pushed Al away. After a growl he ran off and out of their sight.

TBC

Cliffie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**At headquarters everything was in a state of chaos after a little skirmish with Ed, Mustang suffered a few broken ribs, but thankfully no one else was hurt. Izumi was mad at herself for not doing anything to stop the attack and Wrath, well he was just plain scared.**

**Al was probably the most shaken up by the events, his brother killed another human and seemed happy about it. He knew it was only a matter of time before Edward wasn't his brother anymore, just a shell of sin that had the same face.**

"**Al, we'll find him again and get him back." Mustang said, trying to assure him that everything was going to turn out perfect. "He didn't attack you, he stopped when you touched him so that proves the real Edward is in there." Al nodded, but remained quiet.**

"**It might be better if we just kill him." Wrath said.**

"**John! We are not going to kill him unless it's the only path left." Izumi scolded and the boy went silent. Part of him hated the blonde, but another part felt saddened at the cruel irony.**

"**We need to be more prepared next time." Mustang began. "I think Armstrong, myself, Izumi, Wrath and…Al should go next time."**

"**Sir…" Hawkeye started.**

"**I think only alchemist should go after him." Mustang said.**

"**But Wrath isn't an alchemist." Al said.**

"**My name is John now." Wrath growled, but was ignored.**

"**I know, but he is a homunculus so he will be useful in Ed's capture." Mustang said with a sigh. "Means he killed another person I'm sure he's more dangerous than before."**

"**We've been going through some notes we found at…Joachim's hideout and we found that Ed's condition might be reversed." Fuery said.**

"**That's the best news I've heard all day." Mustang said. "We need to set up a plan to capture him and soon before he kills anyone else."**

"**Yes, if he gets a taste for killing it maybe too late to turn him back." Wrath said and they all turned to him.**

"**You mean the more brother kills the more he becomes a homunculus?" Al asked. "So it's just not how long he stays this way, but how many people he kills?"**

"**I believe so." Wrath said.**

"**Lets begin planning." Mustang said and they all starting thinking of ways t capture the blonde.**

**Meanwhile Ed was sitting in his self claimed warehouse and growled to himself, thinking about the events that had happened.**

'**Why the hell was Al there!? And for that matter teac…Izumi and Wrath!?' He thought furiously. 'I see. Bastard Mustang must have brought them in to change me back, but do I really want to go back?'**

"**Edward?"**

**Edward jumped and looked at who called his human name. Russell stood nervously at the door and shut it with a blush. Ed looked at him with a raised eyebrow and stood up, going over to the other man.**

"**I thought you ran off Russell." Ed purred and caressed the red face man in front of him.**

"**N-no. I…I just needed time to think and explain to Fletcher why I was gone that night." He said.**

"**So you told him we screwed the night away?" Ed chuckled and licked the colored cheek.**

"**Ah! Not in so many words. Ed!" Russell cried out when he felt a hand rubbing his crotch.**

"**So you came back for more?" Ed asked.**

"**Y-yes! Oh god!" Russell whimpered and allowed himself to be brought to the bed.**

**Ed smiled and with a smile laid the man down and began their night of 'love'.**

**TBC**

**Kind of slow, but oh well. I'm actually putting more romance, sex and what not than originally planned. Also Russell isn't the only one that Ed will be doing the deed with.**

**Again sorry for being slow, but I'm trying to drag it out more. **

**Okay enough of my babbling.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Edward was getting bored, Russell told him that morning that him and Fletcher were going back to Xenotime, so that meant his boy toy was gone for the mean time. **

'**It's no like he's my boyfriend or anything. But he's **_**mine**_**!' He frowned at the thought. 'Well there's the greed part.'**

"**God damn Russell." Ed growled and slid into a dark ally as he spotted Armstrong.**

'**Well I suppose this could be entertaining.' Ed thought and walked out.**

"**Why hello Armstrong." Ed said casually, cocking his head to the side. The large man took a step back in surprise. **

"**Edward." He said, his voice almost calm. "I think we should talk somewhere private."**

**Ed rubbed his chin as if in deep thought and then shrugged. "Fine." He walked next to the large man who kept glancing at him and walked into a large building with him. Inside was Mustang, Izumi, Wrath and Al.**

"**Ohh. An ambush." Ed said. **

"**We're only trying to help you Edward." Mustang said and Ed raised an eyebrow.**

"**Since when is it Edward and not Fullmetal?" Ed asked. "Do you like me? Do you love me? Do you want to fuck me?" Edward cackled and the older man's cheeks went pink.**

"**No." Mustang said and pulled on his gloves.**

"**Oh well." Edward said and kicked Armstrong away.**

"**Edward how dare you kick me! Able to withstand that as been passed down the Armstrong family line!" Armstrong yelled, ripping off his shirt and bulged his muscles out.**

"**Oh shut up about your fucking family already." Ed said and dodged a whirl of flames, his eyes glared at Mustang.**

"**Edward, please stop and let us help you!" Al shouted.**

"**Fuck off Al!" Ed yelled and clapped his hands. He raised his flesh hand into the air and lighting started striking down from the ceiling. Mustang snapped his fingers quickly, but Edward dodged them all while Izumi sent pillars of rocks after him. Armstrong started punching pieces of rock that he got out of nowhere (that's how it seems in the anime) and Edward managed to escape all of it.**

"**Man you guys are pathetic!" Ed grinned and stopped when Izumi dropped to her knees, vomiting blood.**

"**Teacher!" Al yelled and Armstrong used this distraction to knock Ed into a wall with a flying stone.**

"**Ed!" Al yelled again, but was held back by Wrath. "Let me go!"**

"**It's for the best Al." Izumi wheezed.**

**Edward picked himself up and glared with murder in his eyes at the large man. "You motherfucker!" Ed said and attempted to run at him, but Mustang kept him at bay with his fire. Before Mustang could move, Ed knocked him out with a kick to the face and slung the older man over his shoulder. No one dared make a move now that the had the Brigadier General and with a wink Ed ran out of the door.**

"**We just let Ed take him." Al said.**

"**No. If we attacked we could have hurt the Brigadier General." Armstrong said. "I doubt Ed would kill him. It seems he doesn't really hurt people he knows, he even paused when Mrs. Izumi got sick." He said.**

"**Teacher, I think you should stay back the next time we encounter brother." Al said.**

"**I can fight…" She began.**

"**No! Whenever you overdo it you get sick and then you'll be…easy to get hurt." Al said.**

"**Please mom, you need to rest. You know since all of this happened you've been getting worse, so please just stay back. Even though I want to get Edward, I'll stay with you." Wrath said and Izumi sighed in defeat.**

"**Fine." She said and Wrath helped her to their hotel.**

"**This will only be harder now that we're down two fighters, but I guess Havoc and Hawkeye will have to come in." Armstrong said and Al nodded.**

"**We should go back to headquarters and tell everyone." Al said and they headed back.**

**TBC**

**o_O I suck at fighting scenes, sorry about that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Mustang groaned and opened his eyes, the pain in his head was a dull roar and tried getting up. With a grunt he realized he was tied down onto a bed, in a dark warehouse and a smiling Ed looking at him.**

"**Oh I see you're awake." Ed said, cocking his head to the side.**

"**What's the meaning of this!?" Mustang seethed. 'This isn't good, no not good at all.' He thought and the other man walked towards the bed, his hips swaying hypnotically. "What are you doing?" He asked, now nervous.**

"**Nothing, just seeing how you're doing." Ed explained, sitting next to him and examined his face and head. "Hmm. Nothing seems to be bleeding. Oh well, I'll just have to cut you next time."**

"**Sorry to have disappointed you oh majesty!" Mustang spated, the nervousness now gone and anger was replaced.**

"**Don't mock me or I'll have to rip your tongue out." Ed said casually and Mustang went quiet. "Good, it seems that even the high and mighty Mustang will take commands." Ed smiled and Mustang looked away.**

"**Ah is the Brigadier General pouting?" Ed taunted and received a glare. **

"**Let me go Fullmetal." Mustang commanded and Ed sighed.**

"**Back to that are we? I'm not letting you go because I haven't had my fun with you." Ed said sweetly and Mustang's eyebrows furrowed.**

"**What are you talking about?" Mustang asked.**

"**Come come now. I know how you've been looking at me since I came back to Amestris." Ed said seductively and Mustang felt as if his senses were beginning to cloud over.**

"**I don't understand what you're talking about." Mustang slurred, the fog in his mind making it hard for him to concentrate on anything but the man beside him.**

"**I'm talking about the leers, the lusty glances and how you pleasure yourself at your house and call my name at the point of climax." Ed said, his voice almost purring.**

"**Ed?" Mustang questioned, shaking his head to clear his head, trying to fight what was happening.**

"**Don't fight what you've wanted for years." Ed said and traced the older mans jaw.**

**Mustang felt his body starting to respond and tried to struggle, even thought it was hard to fight with the soothing voice of Ed's.**

"**I never thought of you in that way Edward, you're thinking is warped right now." Mustang said and prided himself for gaining some control of his mind and body.**

"**Hmm. You're definitely stronger than I thought, I had Russell climbing in my bed in a mere hour." Ed said and Mustang flinched, contradicting what he just said and Ed smiled.**

"**Oh, you're jealous. I thought you didn't think of me 'in that way'?" Ed chided and Mustang's face turned pink.**

"**Shut up and leave me alone." he said. Ed pouted and ran his hand down the other mans body. "Stop it!" Mustang growled.**

"**But you appear to like it so much, I mean you're already hard." Ed said and grabbed the bulge in Mustang's pants harshly.**

"**No-o." Mustang bit back a moan and felt the hand rubbing him fast through the fabric.**

"**Oh your mouth says no no, but your body says fuck me hard and fast." Ed chuckled and continued until Mustang yelped as he came in his pants.**

"**Damn it!" Mustang swore as his fluids filled his boxers, leaving a wet stain on the blue trousers as well.**

"**Don't fight it." Ed cooed and licked the others reddened cheek.**

"**Don't Edward, please…" Mustang begged, actually begged and Ed stopped.**

"**Fine, you've had enough for today." With that Edward got up and left the dark building. Mustang felt the remaining fog leave his brain and groaned again.**

'**Edward.'**

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know I said I wasn't going to have sex in here, but the story seems to have gotten a life of it's own.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Mustang opened his eyes after falling asleep and realized he was completely nude. "What the fuck!?" He yelled and Ed walked over with a smile.**

"**I thought you would be more comfortable." He said and Mustang squirmed under the heated gaze.**

"**I am not comfortable." Mustang growled and Ed sat next to him again.**

"**Relax." Ed said and Mustang could feel his control slipping.**

"**Stop…trying…to…control…me." Mustang said and felt Ed's fingers trailing his growing arousal with a feathery touch. "D-don't!"**

"**No. Stop fighting what you obviously want and enjoy it." Ed said and Mustang groaned as his length was being pumped. "See you like it. I think you need more." Ed smiled and bent over and Mustang jerked at the sensation of the other man's tongue on him.**

**Meanwhile (yes I switched from their fun, but I don't want to kicked off for being too graphic in the story.) at Headquarters everyone was pretty much down, after Mustang was taken they didn't know how to go about finding the two and changing Ed back.**

"**What the hell are we going to do now that the Brigadier General was taken by Ed?" Havoc muttered around his cancer stick.**

"**We'll track them down and I'll shoot Edward in the legs, that should stop him." Hawkeye said.**

"**You can't do that!" Al exclaimed.**

"**It's all we can do right now!" Hawkeye yelled and they went quiet for a moment.**

"**I think Hawkeye is right, I don't want Ed to get hurt, but it's the only thing we can do to get him back." Armstrong said and Al drooped.**

"**Fine, but don't kill him." Al said. "If you do end up killing him I will come after all of you."**

**Fuery squirmed in his seat while the others went completely still. "Don't worry Alphonse, you have my word that he won't die." Hawkeye promised.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Mustang panted and yelled as the younger man rode him hard, yes Edward was letting himself be the uke this time, but was still in control.**

"**Edward!" Mustang screamed as he peaked and Edward joined him, then collapsed on top of the bound man.**

"**See, I told you you would like it." Ed panted and Mustang mentally groaned. 'So wrong on so many levels.' He thought, but couldn't help but feel a little happy at the outcome. **

**He did care for Edward more than he should, more than a fellow officer or even a friend. Edward was right about how he masturbated to him in his house and took every opportunity to look at him. Ever since he left to the other world it all started and when he returned the attraction to the younger male was 100 times worse, especially since he filled out in all the right places. With a sigh he looked into the gold eyes that stared down at him.**

"**Please untie me, I promise I won't run." Mustang said and Edward stared for a moment, then to his surprise cut the binds off him.**

"**You should have cooperated in the first place, then you could have fucked me sooner." Ed cooed and the older man didn't say anything. Instead he pulled the blond to him, kissing him softly and laid back down, cradling Ed to his chest and drifted off to sleep.**

**TBC**

**O_O My god I'm getting perverted with this story, I just hope it doesn't get taken down for it. I know there are other stories on this site more graphic, but for some reason it's like I'm targeted. **

**Shit! Now that I said that it really will be taken down. Well enjoy and review while you can.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Al sighed and walked around the streets by himself, it's been three days since Edward took Brigadier General Mustang and there's been no sighting of either one of them.**

'**What if brother killed him? Has Ed truly become evil?' He shook his head at the thoughts and continued on.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Mustang sat on the edge of the bed and longed to go back to Headquarters, Edward was gone for the moment so maybe he could sneak out. He didn't want to leave in a way, but he needed to save his lover from becoming the very monster that they destroyed years ago.**

"**So you're the pipsqueaks bitch huh?" Envy walked out from the shadows and Mustang searched for his gloves.**

"**I'm not going to do anything to you. God how come whenever I'm around everyone wants to fight me?" He asked dramatically.**

"**Probably because you always try killing them." Mustang growled.**

"**Not all the time."**

"**Leave me alone, I'm going for some air." Mustang said, sitting up and started to walk out.**

"**What about your love muffin?" Envy cackled and Mustang just left the homunculus laughing.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Everyone gasped when Mustang entered the building and rushed up to him.**

"**Sir are you alright?" Hawkeye asked.**

"**Yes, I'm fine." He said and Havoc patted him shoulder.**

"**So how did you get away?" **

"**I waited until Edward left and …well here I am." Mustang said.**

"**I thought he would have at least tied you up." Fuery said and Mustang grimaced.**

"**He did, but I promised I wouldn't run away." With a shrug Havoc laughed.**

"**Well I'm glad you're back sir." Hawkeye said. "Do you remember where his hideout is?"**

"**Of course, but I need a shower before I do anything. Not being able to bathe for four days has made me rather…unfragrant." He said and left to the dorms for a shower, shave and clean cloths.**

"**Um is it just me or does he seem different?" Havoc asked.**

"**Of course he's different, he was taken by Edward and escaped." Feury said and they left it at that.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ed was pissed, no furious that Mustang ran off when he was gone and when he came back Envy began cackling. After a few beat downs Envy shut up and left before he was ripped to shreds.**

'**That bastard! He promised he wouldn't leave, well I guess I'll just have to kill him.' He thought, a tiny voice nagging at his brain to leave the older male alone, but he ignored it. With a grunt Ed left to go to Headquarters and get rid of them once and for all.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Al walked into Headquarters and nearly fell down when he saw Mustang sitting at his desk, his hair still wet from his shower.**

"**Brigadier General!" He exclaimed and rushed over to him. "Brother didn't do anything to you." Mustang mentally flinched and nodded.**

"**Yes, I slipped away after he left." He said. "We were just talking about what we were going to do. Now that you are here we can finish talking."**

"**Yes Alphonse we need to resolve this and now." Armstrong added.**

"**Now the place Edward took me is this old warehouse, here." Mustang said, pointing at a map. "It use to be for machinery, but was abandoned five years ago and was one of the places we originally looked at the beginning."**

"**Yeah I remember." Havoc said and Mustang continued.**

"**Edward has been living or at least sleeping there since he has a bed in it." Al looked at him but didn't say anything. "I know he's not teaming up with Envy, because he saw me leave and didn't do anything. He actually thought it was funny which is strange, but at least we don't have to worry about him for the time being." Mustang said.**

"**So when are we going to raid this warehouse?" Hawkeye asked.**

"**I think in the morning, try and get him while he's still asleep." Mustang said and it was agreed. Just before dawn they strike.**

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Dawn came and the warehouse was swarmed on the outside with Mustang's gang and Al, while Izumi and Wrath waited in her hotel room.**

"**Are you sure he's going to be here?" Havoc questioned.**

"**Positive." Mustang said and with a signal they stormed in, seeing Ed sitting on the floor…awake.**

"**A house warming party?" Ed chuckled and stood up.**

"**We're just here to help you Fullmetal." Mustang said and Ed clapped his hands, sending spikes at the ebony haired man who jumped out in time.**

"**You'll have to do better than that…shrimp." Mustang smiled.**

"**Shut up fucktard!" Ed yelled.**

**As the gang fought Ed didn't notice Al drawing the reversal array they found among Joachim's papers, hopefully they can just get Ed inside it.**

**(I suck incredibly at fighting scenes sooo I'll just get to the good part)**

**Armstrong grabbed Ed and threw him into the circle and before the blonde could move Al and Mustang activated it, they grimaced when they heard the scream and seen the purplish black light. After the light faded everyone held their breaths as the dust cleared and they stared into the circle of the array.**

**Ed laid, naked and back to normal in the center and Hawkeye quickly placed her jacket over him.**

"**Let's get him back to HQ." Mustang said and carried him bridal style while Al cried behind him.**

"**It's going to be alright now Alphonse." Hawkeye assured him.**

* * *

**Edward was laying peacefully on the couch in Mustang's office, now clothed thanks to Al who dressed him and confirmed that the markings were no longer there. Everyone was relieved and now they only had to wait for him to wake up.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Ed opened his eyes slowly and winced at the bright light that was pouring through the window. 'Where the hell am I?' He thought and looked around. He was lying in a strange bed in a strange house.**

"**Ed! You're awake!" Came a scream and Al was hugging him until his lips turned purple.**

"**Uh Al he's going to pass out." Fuery said and the blonde was let go. Ed now noticed everyone from the office was here along with Izumi and Wrath.**

"**Why the hell am I here? What happened?" Ed asked and paused. "Where's that idiot fuck that took me!?"**

**Nervous glances sprang about and Roy stepped forward. "You don't remember anything after he took you?" Ed shook his head.**

"**The last thing I remember is being tied up. Did you guys catch him?" He asked and Mustang sighed.**

"**No, not really. You killed him after he performed the transmutation on you." Roy said and Ed paled.**

"**I killed…you mean he …" Ed went silent.**

"**You were turned into a live homunculi and lets just say you did some things you normally wouldn't do." Mustang said. "But you're back now and I've managed for you do only get community service and house arrest because you weren't sound of mind."**

**The others shifted and Ed sighed again. "So what did I do?"**

"**We don't know everything, you kidnapped Roy here one time." Havoc said and Ed looked at him in confusion.**

"**Why the hell would I do that?" Shrugs came and no one mentioned the other man he killed.**

**There was silence and Ed squirmed in the bed. "By the way where are we?"**

"**Oh we're at Mustang's house." Al said and eeped when Izumi went past, making Ed wince as well.**

"**Edward if this ever happens again I'm going to kill Mr. Mustang and rip your legs off." She said.**

"**Hey! Why kill me!?" Roy yelled.**

"**Because I know." She said and Mustang's cheeks turned pink.**

"**Know what?" Ed asked and met with confused looks as well.**

"**Nothing." Izumi said and hugged him. "I'm just glad you're back." **

"**Well I think we should let Ed rest." Riza said, sensing something and everyone but Roy left.**

"**Mind telling me what's she's talking about?" Ed said and Roy bent over whispering, making golden eyes huge.**

"**I did WHAT with Russell and you!?" Ed screamed and fainted.**

**Yes everything was going to be normal, well besides a relationship between a certain Mustang and a certain Elric.**

**THE End**

**Ending sucks, but eh.**


End file.
